Sexy Christmas
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op with Evil Detective. Title says it all: a li'l Christmas romp starring everyone's favorite twins! Read'n Review! That's an order! Oh, and Merry Christmas!


**Sexy Christmas**

**By Major Mike Powell III and Evil Detective**

Reddish-brown eyes stared into their identical counterparts, the bright red, green and golden lights of the christmas tree sitting in the corner of the room providing the only lighting.

"Kana-chan, Kana-chan!" Sakurai Yukino looked at her sister with a pouty look that she knew no-one can resist. Kanade just stared, before she realized what her sister wore.

Her eyebrow twitched.

"Yuki-chan... what ARE you wearing?" Kanade blushed as she observed her sister's attire: Yukino's hair was down and laced though the brown locks was a hair band that had two large, fluffy brown fox ears on it. Her hair was styled in a manner that hid the band so that only the ears were visible and her natural ears were obscured.

On her body, Yukino was wearing a green one-piece leotard that was split down the middle to her navel with a red bow. The leoard left the inner halves of her breasts exposed and it was covered in a short, glossy fur. On her arms were long gloves that wrapped around her middle finger to stay attached and were also covered in the same fur as the leotard.

She was also wearing stockings with red bows on the hem on each leg and they left the heel and toes of her feet exposed and matched the color and fur of the rest of the outfit. Behind her, Kanade could see a tail swaying back and forth.

Kanade blushed hard.

"Elf-fox?" She all-but squeaked. Yukino winked, before she turned around, and wiggled her ass.

"You know you like it, Kana-chan!" She winked again and blew the blushing girl a kiss.

"..." Kanade blinked twice before twin trickles of blood oozed out of her nosetrils at the sight of her beloved, "innocent" sister's wiggling, furry backside.

"How the Hell did you...with the tail...? Ugh, I don't wanna know!" The younger twin wiped the blood off her nose with a hanky. She then took a closer look...and her eyes bulged.

_'It's... in.. her ass!_' Kanade thought as she watched the tail swing back and forth. Yukino intentionally bent down, letting her sister have an obstructured view of her rear, which made Kanade choke.

Yukino giggled again and turned around, now kneeling before her sister, their faces inches apart, a wide smile on her lips and her eyes playful and loving.

"I just wanted to dress up for the holidays, Kana-chan!" She then pouted. "What? You don't like it?" Yukino placed one hand on Kanade's cheek and her other arm went underneath her breasts, giving them a little heft, making her sister gulp loudly.

At a total loss for words, Kanade decided to not voice her opinion. She just leaned in and claimed her sister's lips as hers, and only hers.

Kanade's hands didn't stay down; One of them went up and behind Yukino's head to tangle itself in the older twin's light-brown locks, while her other hand went to Yukino's and linked their fingers together.

Yukino moaned into her sister's mouth as Kanade laid her down on their king-sized bed, straddling her legs. She gently nibbled on Yukino's bottom lip, hint that the fair-headed twin quickly picked up on, and Kanade was granted access to her beloved sister's wet, hot mouth.

The dark-haired girl's tongue darted in and was swiftly met with its eager counterpart, rubbing and sliding against one another. Yukino smiled against Kanade's lips as she pulled back slightly and her sister's tongue ended up sticking out of Kanade's mouth. Yukino giggled and pursed her lips, effectively cathing her sister's tongue.

The girls looked at one another for a minute before bursting into giggles, which died down after a few seconds. Kanade sat up, her hands now on either side Yukino's head, and she smiled, receiving a smile in return.

"So...why the get-up, Yuki-chan?" Kanade asked softly, tilting her head to the side. "Not that I'm complaining, though!" She added, sweat-dropping. Yukino giggled and lifted her arms, wrapping them around her sister's waist.

"Well, I saw that sketch you did of me, Kana-chan. You know...the chibi-fox one?" She winked and she smiled devilishly at Kanade's stuttering.

"Y-You we-weren't supposed to see that!"

"You should've hidden it better, Kana-chan!" Yukino replied in a sing-song voice. "But anyway! I decided to give that little idea of yours a small...twist, so to speak. And here I am," she smiled widely at her bewildered and blushing sister. She tilted her head to the side and looked into her twin's eyes. "Do you like it, Kana-chan?"

Her reply came in the form of a sweet, slow, soft kiss by Kanade, who then nuzzled her cheek against Yukino's, a loving smile on her lips.

"I absolutely LOVE it," she whispered in her sister's ear, before gently nibbling on the lobe, making Yukino sigh happily.

"Kana-chan..." she whispered in a husky voice. Said twin pulled back to look at her sister and the older girl pulled her arms back and high above her head, arching her leotard-clothed chest up in a sign of total submission.

"Yuki-chan..." Kanade whispered, entranced. Yukino smiled.

"This is your Christmas present, Kana-chan. I'm yours. MAKE me yours," she purred. Kanade felt her heart swell within her chest, and she replied in the form of a hot, long, sensous kiss. Yukino moaned in delight when her sister's hands finally gathered the courage to touch her body.

Kanade started by running her hands slowly up her sister's sides, from her lovely hips, up her flat tummy, along her ribs, marveling at the realism of the fur, and finally, they reached their prize by gently cupping Yukino's beautiful, large breasts.

The fair-haired brunette gasped and moaned in pleasure into her sister's mouth as Kanade became rather bold and began to play with her beloved's breasts, kneading, hefting, squeezing the wonderfully soft mounds of flesh, making her sister break the kiss to gasp and moan and squeal when Kanade squeezed her nipples through the leotard.

She then gasped in surprise and delight when the dark-haired brunette deftly pulled the furry leotard aside, letting her breasts bounce free of their confines. Kanade wasted no time in leaning down and kissing her way down Yukino's neck and collarbone, nipping and sucking the pale, heated skin, kissing and running her tongue down the valley between her sister's beautiful breasts, making Yukino let out all sorts of adorable squeals and throaty moans, only to actually cry out when Kanade's lips FINALLY latched onto one of her nipples while her other hand squeezed and twisted the other nipple. She made lazy circles with her tongue around the aerola clockwise first and then counter-clockwise, before sucking on the nipple.

Given Yukino's moans, groans, squeals and cries, Kanade knew what was approaching.

"Ka-Kana-chan...I...I'm c-close...Ah!" The older twin cried out when Kanade cupped her breasts and mashed them together, pushing her nipples against each other and sucking on them at the same time, before biting them and tugging on them slightly.

That was it. From breast stimulation alone, Yukino came, letting out a long, sexy moan. It was soft and warm, and she basked in the afterglow.

Kanade pulled back and watched as her beloved sister panted after her orgasm. After a few seconds, Yukino's eyes opened again.

"Kana-chan..." she sighed happily, cupping her twin's cheek. Kanade smiled and leaned down to claim Yukino's lips in a soft kiss.

While they kissed, Yukino's hands began to fiddle with Kanade's clothes, which said girl was just starting to realise how uncomfortable they felt, and how hot it was in the room. She was much too focused on pleasuring Yukino to notice, but now, she deftly helped Yukino's hands remove her blue hoodie and her black shorts, leaving the dark-haired brunette in her red, lace bra and panties. Yukino tried to remove the straps of Kanade's bra, but she stopped her sister's hands before kissing her knuckles and rubbing her face against the furry gloves.

"Not yet, Yuki-chan," Kanade whispered, her eyes mischievous before giving her sister another, quick kiss. She began to move down Yukino's body, giving each of her breasts a quick kiss, before crawling down the bed until she was facing that sweet, wet, unfortunately clothed spot between Yukino's legs.

"K-Kana-chan? What are you-AH!" The fair-headed brunette tried to ask, only to cry out when Kanade suddenly grasped the groin part of the leotard and pulled it up and _in between _Yukino's nether lips. Yukino then cried out even louder when she felt Kanade's hot tongue boldly lick and suck on her folds, while pulling the leotard further up and into her pussy with one hand and rubbing and squeezing her clit through the leotard with the other.

Yukino continued to let out ininteligible cries as Kanade continued to lick, nip and fondle her womanhood. Kanade knew Yukino was gettiing desperate for release when she felt her gloved hands grab her head and press her lips harder against her, while also grinding her pussy against Kanade's face.

And then, when Kanade gently bit her clit through the leotard, Yukino hit her sensual peak, crying out Kanade's name for a solid three seconds, before going limp, panting, her forehead and breasts covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

After licking her womanhood clean, not without some squeals and little moans from Yukino, Kanade crawled back up her sister's body. She looked into her sister's half-lidded eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing her, hard, making her sister taste herself.

Yukino moaned as she felt her sister press her lingerie-clad body flush against her own and she decided that those clothes HAD to come off. Now.

And so, Yukino's hands got to work on the clasp of Kanade's bra, unhooking it and throwing it to the side. She then wasted no time in switching positions with her sister, so that now Yukino was on top, straddling Kanade's hips. She stared hungrily at her younger sister's pert, lovely breasts.

She licked her lips and leaned down, latching onto Kanade's right nipple and massaging her left breasts, making Kanade moan loudly.

Yukino played with Kanade's breasts for a good minute before moving further South, and once she reached her sister's wet panties, she nuzzled them, making Kanade gasp, and then proceeded to remove them...with her teeth, pulling the lacey garment down her beloved sister's long, slender legs and once they were off, she giggled a bit before kissing Kanade's toes, making the girl chuckle.

Yukino then leaned up and faced Kanade's neatly trimmed womanhood. She licked her lips once again, and dove right in.

Kanade cried out when her beloved sister buried her lower face in her pussy, feasting upon her sweet nectar, and even using her nose to stimulate her clit, and using her hands to massage and knead Kanade's breasts. Yukino hungrily licked and nipped at Kanade's folds, and relished in her twin's cries and moans, before going in for the prize and pursing her lips and wrapping them around Kanade's clit, and sucking hard while at the same time, squeezing and then twisting Kanade's nipples.

And just like that, her beloved sister came, crying out and arching her back, pressing her breasts against Yukino's hands, bucking her hips and pressing her pussy against her sister's face, who happily licked away all the nectar remaining.

After that, the sisters kissed once again, Kanade tasting herself on Yukino's lips. They pulled the covers of their bed back and laid under them, embracing and snuggling into one another and falling into a comfortable silence.

"Ne, Kana-chan?" Yukino asked after a minute.

"Yes, Yuki-chan?"

"Merry Christmas. I love you."

"I love you too, Yuki-chan. Merry Christmas."

FIN

...

**A/N: **HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICERS ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were, people.

HEY there, "Candy Boy" fans! Howya'll doin'? It's been too long, eh? LOL

Here I am, with my squadmate and kouhai, Evil Detective A.K.A Shi-chan, with our first EVAR "Candy Boy" lemon! ^_^

And boy was this hard to do! I'm beat! LOL This is my 2º lemon in YEARS, besides "Happy Birthday", my 1º and so-far only "Mai HiME" fic, which is a very half-assed attempt at a yuri lemon. LOL Fail, I know. :S

But still!

Me and Shi-chan hope we delivered in this li'l piece, and that you all have a Merry X-Mas and a Happy New Year! :D

Oh yeah! And I'd also like to dedicate this fic to my good buddy and writer in the "Kim Possible" section, WerePuppy Jake A.K.A Mutt. My friend, this fic is for you. :3 Happy very late birthday and merry Christmas! ^_^

Now, y'know the drill: Review Review! 'k? Or you'll make the bunny cry. D: Don't make the bunny cry!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
